


11 November

by Selkiessong



Series: Where the Red Poppies Bloom [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: "war is hell", Aftermath of Violence, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkiessong/pseuds/Selkiessong
Summary: A prelude to "Hold on Love We're Still Fighting".Allyria Dayne, Willas Tyrell, Jaime Lannister, and Sansa Stark at the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month of 1918.For @Tommyginger who writes the most amazing reviews.





	11 November

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> In honor of Veterans/ Armistice Remembrance Day tomorrow November 11th.

Allyria

Dear Miss Dayne,  
I hope this letter finds you and your aunt safe and well. While I remember you saying that you did not fraternize with the soldiers you worked with, I have just been informed by a reliable source that I am to be demobilized shortly. Should you wish to reply I am enclosing my address.  
Your’s Sincerely,  
Lt. Willas Tyrell  
PS My mother askes that you extend her gratitude to your friend and her fellow nurses for their admirable work.

 

Willas  
Willas winced at the pain in his leg, but limped determinedly to the main hall. The rehabilitation staff had announced a moment of silence at 11 o’clock for the fallen soldiers, and he would honor his comrades standing as much as he was able.

 

Jaime  
He wakes up slowly, relived that the pain in his hand has faded to a dull throb before he looks to his right and screams hoarsely. His right hand isn’t there.

 

Sansa  
Even with hostilities supposed to be coming to an official halt today they are still overwhelmed with patients. She spends over an hour with one soldier almost left for dead in an ambulance from shock. “You’re safe,” she croons again and again. “You’re in a British care station, you’re safe.” It’s only after he manages to fall asleep that she realizes that 11 o’clock has come and gone unnoticed, and goes to her next patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
